If Everyday Could Be Christmas
by HawtPoTaytoTott
Summary: TaysGoinGhost has an unexpected visit from some friends when a blizzard hits. What will they learn about why everyday should be Christmas? Is it the presents? The mistletoe? Read and found out! Merry Christmas!


**Hey, everyone! Thought I'd post a little Christmas story for all my friends out there so enjoy and have yourself a merry little Christmas!**

* * *

A 16-year-old girl with long, straight blonde hair and ocean blue eyes sat staring admiringly at the Christmas tree in the living room. All kinds of ornaments and decorations hung from its bristly branches and it twinkled brightly, lighting up the dimmed room. A star perched at its peak. A large fire roared in the fireplace. The girl sighed happily.

"If only EVERY day could be Christmas," she whispered.

"EVERY day?" a voice repeated. The girl glanced up and saw one of her many good friends, Edward Elric. She grinned.

"Hey, Ed," the girl greeted. "I didn't see you come in."

"I'm just dropping in," Ed said with a smile. "So, Taylor, you want EVERY day to be Christmas, huh?"

"Mm-hm!" the girl—or rather, Taylor—replied. "It's my favorite time of year…besides my birthday." Taylor looked back at the tree. "It's so cheery and bright and family and friends can always be near. I wish I could feel that joy all year round."

Edward sat next to her and stared at the tree with Taylor. He had never really celebrated Christmas. It wasn't a big deal to him, but listening to how passionately Taylor spoke of it, it sounded absolutely wonderful.

"That's all you want?" asked Ed. "You just want to feel _joy_? What about presents?"

"I'm nearly over those, Ed. I'm starting to discover the TRUE meaning of Christmas. If I could feel that spirit all year long, I'd be the happiest person alive. And not only me, but everyone on the earth. Imagine how peaceful that could be. No wars, no fighting...just peace."

Just then, the doorbell rang. Both Taylor and Ed's heads shot up at the sound. They exchanged confused glances before rising to their feet and sprinting to the door. Taylor twisted the knob and swung the door open.

There, shivering out in the cold, was Taylor's other friends, Inuyasha, Rio, and drunk monkey. They were standing huddled together, their breaths coming out in puffs of steam.

"H-Hey, T-Tay," drunk monkey said, her teeth chattering. "Mind if w-we join y-you guys?"

"No, come on in!" Taylor replied, ushering her friends inside. "Make yourselves at home." She looked at Inuyasha's bare feet in disapproval. "Ugh, Inuyasha, I need to buy you snow boots or something. I'm surprised you haven't gotten sick."

"Keh. Demons don't get sick," Inuyasha said.

"I've seen you sick before, now get in the living room and warm up."

Rio kicked off her cowboy boots, then waved enthusiastically at Edward. "Hi, Ed! What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Eh, just hanging out with Taylor," Ed replied. "She says she wants every day to be Christmas."

"Heck, I would too!"

"I LOVE Christmas!" drunk monkey exclaimed. "I love all the chocolate!"

"Leave it to the wench to love the candy," Inuyasha muttered. Drunk monkey glared at the half demon evilly.

"What do YOU know about Christmas?" she snarled.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang again. The five people raised eyebrows and looked around at each other.

"Tay, you having a party or something?" Rio questioned.

"No...I don't know who would come out in THIS weather," Taylor remarked. "Well...besides you guys. The snow is coming down hard." She hurried to the door and opened it. She gasped in surprise.

Taylor might as well had a party! Not only did she have Rio, drunk monkey, Inuyasha, and Edward in her house, but now friends Papa T, ATLgurl, Sonic the hedgehog, and Danny Phantom were here.

"What the...wha...what are you guys doing here?" asked Taylor.

"The weather outside is frightful," ATLgurl replied with a frozen grin.

"And boy, your fire sure looks delightful!" Papa T added.

"Mind if we stick around until the storm lets up?" Sonic asked.

"No, but wow, I've got a full house tonight it seems!" Taylor exclaimed as her friends walked in. Before she could shut the door, a call rang out.

"Hey! Don't c-close that door!"

Taylor glanced up in surprise only to see Wilbur Robinson slipping and sliding up to her door. She gestured him to hurry inside, but that was a mistake. Wilbur tripped on the doorstep and rammed into Taylor, sending them both into the house. They slid on the wood floor, screaming as they did so.

Everyone–ATLgurl, Papa T, Rio, drunk monkey, Inuyasha, Sonic, Danny and Edward–glanced around the corner right as Wilbur and Taylor slammed into the glass door.

"Ooowww," the two moaned.

"Hey, you two alright?!" Papa T exclaimed. He, Sonic and Edward helped Taylor and Wilbur to their feet.

"Hello...Wilbur," Taylor said, rubbing her forehead.

"Hi, Taylor," Wilbur replied. He dusted off his clothes and grinned at everyone else. "Hey, everyone! Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas?" Danny repeated in disbelief. "Look outside, we can't even get back to our families on Christmas Eve!"

"Yeah, my mom's gonna be worried," ATLgurl said, fumbling with her hands. "I mean, tomorrow's Christmas and I'm supposed to spend it with her."

"It's not all bad," Rio suggested with a shrug. "At least we're here together."

"Yeah...and we got chocolate!" drunk monkey cried, holding up a Hershey's chocolate bar. Her face was covered in chocolate. Inuyasha whacked her in the head.

"Shuddup! How we supposed to get back to our homes?!" Inuyasha shouted.

Taylor sighed. "Come on, guys, am I really that horrible of a friend to get snowed in with?" she asked.

"No," everyone said simultaneously while shaking their heads.

"Well, then, what's the problem? I love having you guys here. Come on. Let's go sit next to the fire."

The group of friends followed Taylor into the living room and sat next to the fireplace. The tree continued to sparkle happily even though everyone in the room was silent. Taylor smiled at all her wonderful friends.

"See, this is what I love about Christmas," she said. She created a picture frame with her index fingers and thumbs and held it up, capturing all her friends inside. "Having friends and family near on such a night."

"Is THAT why you want it to be Christmas everyday?" Edward asked.

"Of course! It's so nice having you guys around when it's Christmas Eve. That's why if everyday could be Christmas, I could be with you ALL the time and feel happy."

Taylor: **If everyday could be Christmas**

**What a wonderful world it would be**

**We could carry this feeling within us**

**All through the year**

**If everyday could be Christmas**

Inuyasha: **Christmas lights up the city**

**Rooftops covered in snow**

Ed: **Lovers sharing a sleigh ride cuddle close**

**And their eyes seem to glow**

Papa T: **Window shopping on Main Street**

Sonic: **Bundled up head to toe**

Wilbur: **Children ice skating around the Christmas tree**

Rio: **I see smiles, young and old**

All: **If everyday could be Christmas**

**What a wonderful world it would be**

**We could carry this feeling within us**

**All through the year**

**If everyday could be Christmas**

ATL: **Church bells ring in the distance**

drunk monkey: **Peace on Earth fills the air**

Danny: **Sidewalk Santas handing out candy canes**

**I feel love everywhere**

All: **If everyday could be Christmas**

**What a wonderful world it would be**

**We could carry this feeling within us**

**All through the year**

**If everyday could be Christmas**

Taylor: **It's the time**

Ed: **We open up and give from our hearts**

Papa T: **Let love shine**

Sonic**: Brighter than any star**

All: **If everyday could be Christmas**

"So...don't you see, guys?" Taylor asked. "Just imagine how amazing and peaceful this world could be if it were Christmas everyday of our lives."

"I guess you're right, Taylor," Sonic remarked. "I do kinda like this Christmas feeling I'm gettin'!"

"Right there with you, Blue!" Papa T agreed with a wide grin.

"This Christmas Eve has been the best!" ATLgurl exclaimed, hugging Edward, who squirmed away and adjusted his clothing.

"Heh, yeah. I guess it IS kinda nice to be here with you guys," Ed said, rubbing his neck. "It's been really fun."

"Even the mutt is having fun!" drunk monkey said. Inuyasha was about to smack her head when Rio got in between them.

"As are the rest of us...and don't ruin it," she added to drunk monkey.

Taylor laughed heartily, then gathered her friends together in a group hug. "Merry Christmas, guys," she whispered. "Merry Christmas."

* * *

**A/N: The song is called "If Everyday Could Be Christmas" by 98 Degrees. I heard it on the radio and loved it so I decided to use it here. If you want to hear the song, go on YouTube and just type in what I gave you! MERRY CHRISTMAS:)**


End file.
